Am I Forgotten?
by MewBean
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo wasn't on the Mew team. What would happen if Ichigo meet a strang green haired boy named Kisshu. Will her normal life be turned upside down even if she was Forgotten? Will she finely find her truelove? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

**MewBean: Hello. This is my first Kishigo story and my first story, so please be nice. I'v had this idea in my head for a long time so I thought it would be a good idea to start a story with it. Please let me know if the story is unclear to the readers. **

**LET'S START!**

_**Chapter 1: Forgotten**_

_'Must run faster!'_

A girl with red hair was running as fast as she could, desperately trying to get to Tokyo Park as soon as possible. She was meeting a black haired boy with tan skin and she was running late for their date.

_**Flash Back **_

_"Aoyama-kun!" Called a fiery red head with chocolate red eyes. She was walking down the school's hallway to get to a locker. The boy, Aoyama, turned around to see the red head walking up to him. "Yes, Momomiya-san?" he said back to her. The girl looked down to the ground with a blush, digging her toe into the ground. "You can call me Ichigo, If you wanna." She said with a shy voice. Aoyama didn't reply, he just stood there as a smile appeared on his face._

_The girl named Ichigo Momomiya looked up into Aoyama's eyes with a blush. "I was wondering if, maybe, tomorrow you want to go to the park with me? They have this animal thing there and I thought we could check it out." When Ichigo finished she was as red as a rose. This boy, Aoyama, was one of the most popular boy's in the whole school. Every girl wanted him._

_'What was I thinking? He would never go out with me.'_

_"Ok. Meet me at Tokyo Park at 9:00. See you then, Ichigo-san.' Aoyama said as he made his way down the schools hallway, leaving Ichigo._

_Ichigo stood staring in the direction Aoyama had left in, still thinking about what just happen. A big smile started to form on her face as she turned to leave. Before she got the chance to blink, her two friend's were in her face with a hopeful look in their eye's._

_"So...?" The one named Moe asked._

_"So, what?" Said Ichigo with a smug grin on her face._

_"So what did he say?" asked the second girl, Miwa._

_"Weeeell..." Ichigo started, but was cut off by Moe._

_"OMG, he said yes didn't he?" Moe said with disbelief._

_"Yup, and I cant wait for 9:00, tomorrow!" Ichigo said with glee._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

It was now 8:46 and Ichigo still had to run five more blocks to get to Tokyo Park. The whole time running, Ichigo was mentally scolding herself for being so stupid.

_'I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm clock to go off an hour earlier so I could get ready. Ichigo, your so stupid!'_

When Ichigo got to the park it was 9:11. She was looking for Aoyama by the entrance to the park. She had a smile on her face as she looked, that is until she found him. He was sitting on a park bench talking to some other girl. What she saw next broke her heart. Aoyama leaned in and kissed the other girl, and she kissed back. Ichigo just stood there, watching. Her hands were clenched at her sides. She stood there longer, not beveling what was happening, as the two on the bench keep kissing. Tears were in her eyes, about to spill over, as the two broke away.

She turned and ran before she could be seen. She ran all the way home. When she got to her room she ran right to her bed and broke down crying. She was thankful her parents were at work, she didn't want them to see her like this.

All of a sudden, her whole house started shaking. Ichigo started to panic but, before she could do any thing it was over, as if it never happens. Ichigo plopped her head into her pillow.

_'This was a horrible day. I was being so stupid to think anybody would care for me_.' And with that thought, Ichigo fell asleep.

**Mew Bean: Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading. I will try to get a new chapter up soon. please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Come

**MewBean: Ok. Here is the second chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 2: Here We Come**

Two shadow figures were floating in the darkness of night above Tokyo city. One was tall and one was short.

"Look at them. What a disgusting nascence." Said the tall one in an emotionless voice.

"How dare they take over the planet and pollute it." The smaller one spoke up in a bratty voice.

As the two figures watched the city below, a new presents appeared behind them. This shadowed figure wasn't as short or as tall as the others. He was somewhere in the middle. As he approached the other two figures a smirk was forming on his face.

"Relax you two. They will all be dead soon." The new figure said.

The tall figure turned around to face the new figure. " Kish. You have the first mission. Do not fail. We will be waiting on the ship." Said the taller figure before disappearing into thin air.

"Be careful Kisshu. Don't be seen yet." Said the shorter one. Then, like the taller figure, he disappeared.

"Tech. Those two always take the fun out of everything." Wined the figure called Kisshu. Then he disappeared like the others.

**~At Tokyo Park~**

The figure named Kisshu appeared at Tokyo Park under a lamp post. As the light shined down, you could see what the figure looked like. He had dark, forest green hair that were in small pony tails at the sides of his face and bright, shining amber eyes. He's eyes were slit like a cats and he had big long elf like ears. He had baggy brown and black clothes on that showed his midriff. He looked like he was 15.

"Let's see what I can play with down here." He said with an evil smile that reviled to long canines.

He raised a clawed hand. In the blink of an eye, a little blue thing that looked like a jellyfish was in his hand. Kisshu smirked when he saw a rat run out of a bush not far from him. Without a word he through the jellyfish at the rat as it ran by. The rat then turned into a giant monster rat.

"Hehehe. Kill every one you see, But don't leave the park, not yet." Ordered Kish.

With that, Kisshu disappeared, leaving the monster to cause trouble.

**~Back at the Ship~**

Kisshu reappeared in a room with gray wall's and a big computer. Sitting at the computer were the two figures from before. Now in the light, you can see the tall one looked like he was around 17. He had purple hair and some of it hung by his face in a band. He had dark sapphire eyes that looked like a cats and had big elf ears.

The shorter one had Rusty brown colored hair held in two pony tails that sat at the top of his head. He had fiery orange colored eyes and looked like he was 13. Like the other two, he had cat like eyes and long ears.

"You made a Chimera that fast? What did you do?" Asked the smaller one.

"Taruto." The oldest one spoke up. "Leave him be. This is his mission, he chooses how he wants to do it." He said, not looking away from the computer.

"But, Pie!" Wined the one called Taruto.

Still not looking away from the screen, Pie said back. "No but's."

Kisshu just watched as Taruto kept complaining. Then he turned and walked out of the room and down the hall. He stopped at the last door down the hall. When he entered the room he went right to the bed.

The room's walls and bed were forest green. The room had one window that had a great view of the stars, the moon, and planet Earth. The only other things in the room was another door that led to the bathroom and three pieces of furniture, a desk with papers all over it, a dresser with a mirror on it, and a small night stand with a lamp and picture frame on it.

Kisshu tucked himself into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**MewBean: OK, I think this is a good chapter that describes the tree aliens. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews make me type Faster!^^ **


	3. Chapter 3: Rat Problem

**MewBean: Ok, now it's time for this story to get more exiting! What will happen to the monster Kisshu left in the park? If my mom was there, she would be swatting at it with a broom while sitting up high in a tree.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3: Rat Problem**

The morning was warm. The bright sun filled a certain red head's room with golden ray's. _**Beep. Beep. Beep. **_The said red head named Ichigo poked her head out of the covers hearing her alarm going off. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night and didn't want to get up but she had to. She lazily reached a hand out to push the snooze button. Once the alarm was quieted, Ichigo saw it was almost 9:30 so she got up out of bed, through on a pair of light jeans, a red tank top and put on her makeup.

"Ichigo! Come down and eat!" called the voice of ichigo's mom.

"Alright mom." Ichigo called back.

Before Ichigo left her room she grabbed two red ribbons and tied two high pigtails in her hair. Once she was done, she grabbed her black jacket and ran downstairs.

When Ichigo got to the table she quickly ate her waffles before her mom could question her about the other day. Once Ichigo was done with the waffles, she put her plate in the sink and made a run for the door. Unfortunately, her mother had another idea.

"So, Ichigo. How did your little get-to-gather go yesterday?" Asked her mother before Ichigo could escape.

"Uh….It went fine but, I'm not really into him" Ichigo lied. "I got to go. See you later mom!" She said as she ran out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Said Ichigo's mom.

As soon as Ichigo closed the door sheput on her jacket and ran off in the direction of the park. She was meeting Moe there to discuss a surprise birthday party for Miwa. They also needed to find a good gift. Ichigo was thinking about getting her the nice green sundress from the dress store.

When Ichigo saw Moe at the corner about to walk into the park she slowed down her pace. When she caught up to Moe they started talking about decorations, food and guests. The day was going by fast as the two walked around the park. It was almost 3:00.

Moe and Ichigo decided to go find something to eat. On their way out of the park they stumbled upon a little pink café. Both girls walked in and sat down at a table in the corner. That saw a girl with dark hair in two buns in a blue maid outfit. She was the only one serving tables at the moment so she came over and took Ichigo's and Moe's order too.

After eating the delicious strawberry shortcake, Ichigo sat and waited for Moe to finish hers. Walking around the park all day and deciding who to invite and how to decorate really tired Ichigo out. It was nice to sit down in the air-condition and just relax.

"By the way, Ichigo," Moe started. "What happened yesterday?"

Ichigo felt like someone just smacked her in the face. She decided to tell Moe the same lie she told her mom. "I-it went fine."

Moe gave her a not convinced look. "Just fine? No '_Lets do this again'_? No kiss?"

Ichigo looked away from her friend. Tears were walling up in her eyes but she didn't want her friend to see. "there was a kiss." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Moe asked, taking another bite of her cake.

"Nothing. I have to go." Ichigo said as she stood up and speed walked to the door.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Called Moe.

"It's almost 5. I need to start heading home." Ichigo said back over her shoulder.

Ichigo ran out of the café before her friend could catch up to her. She ran deeper into the park as the sun was going down. Once she thought she was far enough , she stopped and sat down on a park bench. She, once again started crying, thinking she was alone. Ichigo didn't know how wrong she was.

Sneaking up behind her was a monster. Ichigo's head whipped up at the sound of a twig snapping. She was franticly looking up and down the pathway thinking it was just some bystander. Then she heard a low growl coming from behind her. She quickly turned on her heals to look right in the blood thirsty eyes of a big monster rat.

Ichigo couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. The monster raised its big clawed paw about to strike at the girl. She took a step back, all instincts telling her to run but, her lags just wouldn't budge. The monster brought the claws down with an amazing force.

"Move! Now!" Yelled a girl's voice.

Before Ichigo could look at the girl, she was pushed down to the ground. At the same time, she heard the sound of cement breaking. When Ichigo turned around she saw the monster rat's claws stuck in the cement. Then Ichigo looked at the girl that had knocked her to the ground. It was the waitress from the café.

"Hey, your-" Ichigo tried to say but was cut off.

"Let's make a run for it while he can't get us!" Said the dark haired girl, grabbing Ichigo's hand, pulling Ichigo up off the ground and dragging her along as she ran.

The girl stopped and pushed Ichigo ahead. Ichigo went to look back at her but the girl pushed her forward again.

"Keep running and don't look back!" She screamed.

Ichigo did what she was told and kept running. There was a blue light that shined from behind her. Ichigo's curiosity got the best of her and she turned around. She saw nothing but a normal rat on the ground.

'_What the? Did I imagine all of it?_ Ichigo thought about last night. '_I didn't get that much sleep, I guess my head is just playing tricks on me.' _

Ichigo pulled out her cell and checked the time. 'IT'S 7:40? I'M SOPOST TO BE HOME BY NOW!' Ichigo turned in the direction of her house and ran as fast as she could. 'Dad is so gonna kill me!' Ichigo thought to herself.

_**~At Ichigo's House~**_

Ichigo managed to get away from her father's furry, thanks to her mom, and go to her room. She slipped on some pink Pj's with strawberries on them and climbed into her bed. She couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. She laid down and went to sleep.

**MewBean: Wow, Long chapter. Let me know what you think about it, Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I type faster. Maybe if I get more reviews Ichigo and Kisshu will meet in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4:Chasing a girl

**MewBean: Ok. This chapter is going to start back at Kisshu and maybe end with Ichigo. I will try to get Ichigo to meet Kisshu in this chapter, If she doesn't, I promise she will in the next. I just realized I havn't done this yet so…I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY SONGS OR MOVIES I USE IN THIS STORY**

Kisshu woke to someone poking his face over and over again. He finally opened his eyes to find Taruto staring at him with a bored look.

"Stop poking me and go away!" Kisshu snapped as he turned away from the young alien.

"Jeez, your grouchy in the mornings." Taruto said as he started to leave. He stoped in the doorway and looked back. "By the way, Pie wants you. He said it had something to do with that Chimera you made the other day."

Kisshu sat up in bed the second Tart's sentence processed in his sleepy head. "What about it?"

"I donno, Ask him!" Taroto shrugged. With that the little alien disappeared.

Kisshu sighed, then he got out of bed, and put on a clean shirt before leaving to meet Pie. The whole time walking to Pie's lab, kisshu thought about what could be wrong.

'_What does Pie have to say about the Chimera? Did it disobey and leave the park? Is it not killing enough humans?' _

Kisshu finally walked into Pie's lab and saw him sitting in the same seat he was in yesterday. He looked up at the screen like the older alien was doing. He saw nothing wrong, this was an image of the Chimera in the park causing trouble.

"Kisshu," Kish looked back at his speaking friend. "We have a problem."

"What?" Kisshu asked raising an eyebrow.

Pie turned back to the screen and began typing. "This is a video from our hidden camera in the park. Watch."

Kisshu watched as his Chimera sneaking up on a girl with red hair on a bench and prepared to attack with its claws. Before The Chimera rat's claws could make contact with the girl, she was saved and tackled to the ground. As the Rat started to chase after the two girls, one girl turned around and, before kisshu could blink, the girl was wearing a short blue dress and had dark blue wings on her back. Kisshu couldn't believe this. The girls little, pathetic, blue and pink weapon hit the Chimera rat's chest and destroyed it with a bright blue light were the wound was made. Right after that the girl ran off.

Kisshu was pissed. How dare that girl destroy his Chimera. But then again, It was just one girl, how hard could it be to get rid of her? "So, someone is trying to stop us? Big deal, how hard can it be to kill one super gir-"

"Five." Pie cut in.

"What?" Kisshu asked in shock.

"I did a little research and tracked her down. She has four companions helping her. But that's not the only problem. The red headed girl that got away was a normal human and is still alive. Her knowledge of the Chimera could put this mission in jeopardy. She may tell others about this." Pie turned in his seat to look at Kisshu."I'm putting you in charge of taking care of her."

"Fine." Kisshu said as he crossed his arms. _'She looked fun to play with anyway.'_

"Good. Then you are excused." Pie turned back to his computer.

Kisshu left the lab and started walking down the long hallway. He then started thinking about the red head in the video. She looked so tariffed and, for some strange reason, it hurt him. _'What am I thinking!'_ Kisshu shook his head trying to knock some sense into it. _'She's the enemy! One of those disgusting humans_!" That thought hurt him even more.

Kisshu walked into his room and sat down on the bed next to the little nightstand. He picked up the picture frame and held it close, looking at it. In the picture was a women with long dark green hair and elf ears. She was holding a little baby bundled up in a brown blanket. The baby didn't have that much hair but it was green and ended before two little elf ears at each side of his head. Both, the baby and women were smiling, showing off sharp canines.

Kisshu set the picture back down on the night stand and got up. He started taking off his shirt to show of a pale, muscular chest and chucked it across the room. He then made his way to the bathroom and started the shower.

**~On Earth~**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ Ichigo tossed the blankets off of her and reached over to shut the stupid alarm off. '_Why dose school have to be so early?'_ Ichigo thought to herself. She rolled out of bed, took a quick shower, put her school uniform and makeup on and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom? Dad?" Ichigo called down the steps. When she got no answer she went down to the kitchen. On the table she saw a note. It said-

_Ichigo, Me and your father had to leave for work early, so that's why we arn't there. We left some pancakes in the refrigerator, If you want you can heat up those for breakfast. Love, mom._

Ichigo put down the note and grabbed the pancakes. She quickly heated them up and ate them. When she was done she set her dishes in the sink, grabbed her school bag and turned on the TV to see if it was going to rain. She hates when it rains and she doesn't have an umbrella. What Ichigo saw on the news shocked her. There was a reporter at the park and behind her was broken cement. She started listening what the reporter was saying.

**No one knows when or how this happened. The parks care taker said he was sweeping leaves off the cement pathway when he stumbled upon a spot where it was shattered. **

Ichigo thought about the other nightwhen she imagined that monster that 'attacked' her. '_That couldn't have been real, was it?' _Ichigo looked at the background of the TV. _'T-that's the exact same place I was at yesterday.' _

Ichigo couldn't believe she was attacked by a real monster. It just seemed too unbelievable. Then she realized something when she looked at the clock. School was about to start and she hasn't left her house yet. "CRAP!" Ichigo grabbed her bag she laid on the couch and Ran out the door.

**~Later That Day~**

Ichigo was standing under a big tree waiting for the rain to stop. She was in such a hurry to get to school on time (She didn't.) She forgot to grab an umbrella. Now the sky was cloudy and she was getting wet. Since her parents were still working they couldn't come and pick her up, so she was stuck in the rain.

'Well, at least it's summer and the rain isn't freezing.' The red head thought to herself with a sigh.

Ichigo grabbed her Ipod from her bag, and played _Raised by Wolves by Falling In Reverse. _The song made her feel better about the whole Aoyama problem. She then stared to the ground watching a puddle get bigger and bigger.

Not far away, sitting on the top of a building, was a certain green haired alien. He relaxing in the rain, it felt good on his pale skin. But he was unaware that his target was closer to him then he realized. He was remembering what had happened earlier.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kisshu had just got out of the shower and was putting on clean clothes. He was getting ready to go looking for the red headed human. Right before he teleported away he heard a knock at the door. _

"_Kisshu, I found out something about that human girl." Pie's voice said from the other side of the door. Kish walked over and opened the door just enough to stick his head out. "What is it?" _

"_She didn't tell anyone about your Chimera Animal. Did you see how its claws were in the ground and the marks that were left behind?" Pie asked the green headed alien._

_Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I saw that but, were is this going to?"_

_Pie continued. "I was watching something called the 'New's' and no one knew where the marks came from. If she had told someone then all the humans would know what the marks were made by."_

"_So are you saying we don't have to kill her?" Kisshu asked. For some reason he felt relived._

"_Why do you sound so relived?" Pie questioned._

"_Uh…B-because I didn't want to waste my time chasing down one girl when I could be helping you and tart." He lied. Kisshu didn't know why he felt relived._

"_Well, she will die with the rest of the humans eventually but for now I want you to watch her. Make sure she doesn't tell anyone about what she saw. For now we will lay low. The humans will forget about the marks at the park, and the super girls will lower their guard. Then we will restart the mission." With that, Pie turned around and floated back to his lab._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

He was still thinking about how relived he felt when he didn't have to kill the red head. He didn't know why though. Sure she was cute but he didn't think anything more, right? Then he remembered Pie sent him out to find and watch her.

Kisshu stood up, walked to the side of the roof, and jumped. When he jumped up he started to fly. '_Maybe if I fly around for a while I'll see her down below and I can follow her. Maybe I'll find out what her name is.'_

Kisshu started flying to the park, since that's where he saw her last. Then he noticed the rain was slowing down and it would be over soon.

**~Back To Ichigo~**

The rain had finally stopped so Ichigo walked the rest of the way home. When she got there she saw her parents were still working. She made her way up the stairs and to her room. She through her bag on her bed and walked back out to the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom she turned on the hot water. When the bath was full she turned the water off, peeled off the wet school uniform that was sticking to her body, and claimed in.

**~Back To Kisshu~**

Kisshu was flouting above the park trees, searching for the red headed girl. He felt that even if he wasn't assigned to this, he would be looking for her anyway.

'_Fyu'_

Something had just flu by kisshu's face a few centimeters from his nose. Too close for his liking, he whipped hid head in the direction the objected came from. He saw the same girl with the short blue dress that he saw on the video, with the same pathetic weapon.

As soon as kisshu spotted the girl his blood was boiling. Remembering she was the one that destroyed his Chimera, he wanted to attack. Then he saw four other girls running up to the girl in blue. One was dressed in yellow with monkey ears and a tail. Another was dressed in purple and had the same animal traits the yellow one had except they were wolf traits. One was green and had white ribbons coming from her head. The last girl confused him, She was dressed in white and had bunny ear's , but she also has a cat tail.

The blue girl spoke up, readying her weapon. "YOU! How dare you come here you pointy eared freak!"

She took a shot at Kisshu and he dogged like it was nothing. They all started circling around , cornering him. "Dragon Sword's." Kisshu summand his weapons. Two sharp daggers appeared out of no were.

"So, you five are the ones interrupting our plan's? Well, if it's a fight you want, then come on."

He charged after the blue girl, she shot arrows at him, the purple one was whipping him, the yellow one was throwing gelatin at him, the green one was shooting water at him, and the other was trying to blast him away with light. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**~Back To Ichigo~**

Ichigo had got out of the bath and got dressed long ago. She was now doing her homework, then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo answerd.

"Ichigo," Her mother's voice came out of the speaker. "Listen, Me and your father just got news that our boss is going to send us on a business trip, so we won't be home for a while."

"O-okay then." Ichigo said. "Is that all?"

"Well, you may need to get a few things from the store. I want you to go get the emergency money and go buy enough food for a week. I love you dear, bye."

"Bye." Ichigo said before she hung up.

Ichigo ran down stairs, grabbed the emergency money, and slipped on her shoes, then ran out the door.

Ichigo tried to get to the store before it closed. She bought bread, peanut butter, jelly, chips, waffles, soup, and a few other things. Once she paid for her things she started walking back home. Ichigo decided to take a short cut and walk through the park. When she was almost out of the park, She heard a loud '_Thud'_ not far away. She started to get scared remembering what happened the other day.

'_That's right. I was too busy trying to get to school and get food I forgot.' _

**~Back To Kisshu~**

They fought for a long time. Kisshu was a strong worrier but five against one just wasn't fare. He was wet, scratched up, and tierd, but he wasn't giving up. He tried to attack again by charging at the blue girl, but he was stopped. He looked back and saw the purple girls whip around his ankle.

"Now Barry!" The purple girl called. Kisshu looked over and saw the girl dressed in white charging up a powerful attack. Before he could get the whip off of him he was blasted with a white light. It sent him flying away from the group of girls. He landed far away from them, he couldn't even see them anymore.

Kisshu tried to get up off the ground and get farther away before they could catch him. He felt a sharp pain at his side and noticed he was bleeding badly. He was too weak to fly so he tried to run but he felt dizzy from the blood loss. Before he could get very far he collapsed on the ground and passed out.

**~Back To Ichigo~**

After hearing the '_thud'_ Ichigo started looking all around franticly, afrade of what was going to happen.

'_Rusle,Rusle'_

Ichigo whipped her head in the direction of a bush that the sound was coming from. After standing there waiting for a few minuets, nothing happened. Ichigo got a sudden burst of courage and slowly made her way to the bush. She saw something under it. When she got close enough she gasped. It was a pale hand that had a scratch on it.

Ichigo looked behind the rest of the bush and saw a body. The first thing she noticed was his dark green hair, reviling clothes, and long ears. Then she noticed he was hurt. He had scratches all over him and he looked like he had a bad wound at his side. Ichigo got down on her knees and laid her head on the strange boys chest to see if he was still alive.

**Bum…Bum…Bum.** He was still alive but Ichigo knew if she left him here like this then he would be dead by morning. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders. One hand holding the arm in place while holding the groceries and the other was wrapped around his back, being careful of the bleeding wound.

Once she got home she dropped the bag of goods on the couch and carried the boy up the stairs into her room. She laid the boy on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get a bowl of warm water, a rag, and some bandages.

When she returned to the room she sat on the side of the bed. She took the boy's shirt off and started cleaning the deep wound. Once the wound was clean she bandaged it up. All the littler scratches had already stopped bleeding so all she did was clean off all the dried blood.

Once the boy was all taken care of, Ichigo took a deep breath in and sighed. She was tired. She looked at the boy getting a good look at his face. She noticed he only looked to be a year older then her.

Ichigo got up off the bed and pulled her covers over the boy. After that, she left the room to put the grocery's away. On the way back to her room, Ichigo got a spare pillow and blanket out of the closet. Ichigo took one last look at the boy before turning out the lights and laying down on the floor. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**MewBean: I have been typing since 9:40PM and it's now 3:36AM. I'm going to sleep! Review's make me very happy. If I get more Review's then maybe I'll give you MAJOR Kishigo fluff in the next chapter like…KISSING! Well, see you in the next chapter, Bye,Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5:They Meet

**MewBean: OK, It is 3:47AM, I have not been able to sleep and I'm bored because my IPod died. I figured since I have nothing better to do then I might as well update the story. I also have a special guest that is going to do the disclaimer, Take it away!**

**Kisshu: Alright! MewBean does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any songs or movies mentioned. But, apparently she owns an IPod. (That's dead.)**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo woke to sunlight shining on her face. She was glade yesterday was her last day of school, now she was on summer vacation and didn't need that stupid alarm clock. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and wonder why she was on the floor. Then she remembered the boy on her bed. She quickly got up to check on him. He was still lying in the bed asleep. She wondered if he had woken up at all.

'_Probably not. That wound was pretty bad.'_

Ichigo then wondered how he got the wound in the first place. Lots of thoughts crossed her mind. Some of them were like, '_Maybe he got into fight with some gang and they stabbed him.'_ Or _'Mabey he fell out of a tree and landed on a sharp rock.' _Then she looked at his ears, his long elf like ears. '_Maybe he got beaten up for his deformed ears,' _Her eyes went down to his clothes. '_Or his lack of a fashion sense'. _

One of the thoughts that crossed her mind scared her. _'What if he is a murderer or a rapist? What was I thinking bringing a total stranger into the house? ' _Ichigo looked at the boy's face. It looked gentle and peaceful.

Forgetting that last thought, Ichigo got up off the bed and took the bowl and rag that she used to clean the wound down stairs. The poured out the cold water in the bowl and left it in the sink. She carelessly through the bloody rag into the dirty clothes pile in the laundry room.

**~With Kisshu~**

Kisshu woke up with an aching pain in his side. He slowly opened his blurry eyes and blinked a few times to clear them. The first thing Kisshu saw was pink. He quickly tried to sit up in a panic wondering where he was. Before he could sit all the way up he fell back down when he felt pain shoot through this body.

He looked down and saw he was covered by a pink blanket. He pulled it down to look at his chest, not daring to attempted sitting up again. He was surprised when he saw that it was bandaged up. He looked at the scratches on his arm and saw that they had been cleaned but not bandaged.

Looking back down to his chest, he thought. _'Where's my shirt?' _ He turned his head to the side and saw it sitting on the floor covered with pink carpet. He then looked all around the room. He saw a nightstand by the bed, a desk in the corner of the room, and a dresser by a door. He saw a window by the desk and could easily tell it was morning by the rising sun.

He knew he was too weak to teleport since he could barely sit up, but he wondered if he could still summon his weapons. He held out his hands and they appeared seconds later. He wanted them just in case whatever pathetic thing that abducted him were to get to close or attack.

Right at that moment, he heard the door knob turning and the door opening as he held up the daggers in defense.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

Ichigo made her way back to her room with a clean rag, warm water, bandages and a glass of ice water. (She thought he might be thirsty if he woke up.) She thought she should clean the boys wound again and give him clean bandages.

Ichigo turned the knob and pushed the door open. She almost dropped all the stuff she was carrying. There on the bed was the boy holding two daggers defensively and glaring at her.

'_I knew he was gonna kill me! I'm so stupid!'_ She thought.

His eyes went from glaring at her, to looking at her wide eyed with shock. She then felt a little more comfortable and avoided making eye contact. She gulped and slowly walked toward her desk and put all the stuff down on it.

When she looked back over at the boy, he was still staring at her shocked, but the daggers were gone. She figured he hid them in his boots or pants, But she didn't hear any movement.

She grabbed the ice water and slowly walked over to the side of the bed, watching the boy to make sure he wasn't about to pull the daggers out again. She also saw what a strange color his eye's were, amber gold. She thought they were the most beautiful things in the world.

"Here. You must be thirsty after sleeping so long." She said, holding out the glass for him to take. She watched as he looked at the glass, then back to her and back to the glass again. Something clicked in her head. He couldn't sit up.

Ichigo set the glass on the nightstand and grabbed the pillow on the sleeping bag. "Let me help you sit up." She said. Ichigo slipped her hand around the back of the boys neck and gently lifted him up. She then put the pillow behind him and laid him back down on it.

**~Kisshu's POV~**

Kisshu couldn't believe his eyes when the red head he had been searching for came through the door. When she looked away to put some objects on the desk he made his Dragon Swords disappear. When she started walking back to the bed, he saw a glass in her hand.

When she offered him the glass, he looked from it, to her, to back to the glass. He was wondering if it was poisoned. Even if she was kind and had a pretty face, he knew she was still human.

The girl took his silence in the wrong way because she put the glass down and grabbed a pillow from the floor. "Let me help you sit up." She said in a soft voice. When her hand slipped behind his neck he tensioned.

Her touch was so soft and gentle, it made his heart beat fast and hard. He was gently placed back on the pillow, still a little stunned . The girl grabbed the glass on the nightstand and offered it to him again. This time he took it with hesitation. He took sip after sip until it was almost empty.

He gave it back to the girl and she placed it on the night stand. She got the bandages, rag and bowl of water from the desk and took it over to the side of the bed.

"I'm Ichigo by the way. What's your name?" The girl named ichigo said.

"…..I'm Kisshu, you can call me Kish." He said back.

**MewBean: I know this chapter isn't as long as the last but It's 6:19AM and I'm tired. I Promise There will be a new chapter up in a few hours. Anything you want to say Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: If MewBean gets more reviews I will be here next time too, so, IF YOU WANT ME BACK, REVIEW! *See's MewBean asleep on the floor and kisses her head* G'Night! **


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know You

**MewBean: I feel really stupid. When I updated chapter 5, I accidently clicked on the wrong document, I just fixed it now.**

**Kisshu: MewBean does NOT own TMM, Sadly. If she did then It would be all about me loving Ichigo.**

**~Last Time~**

_She got the bandages, rag and bowl of water from the desk and took it over to the side of the bed. _

"_I'm Ichigo by the way. What's your name?" The girl named ichigo said._

"…_..I'm Kisshu, you can call me Kish." He said back._

**~Now~**

Ichigo started to unwrapping the bandages from around Kisshu's chest. She saw it had begun to heal faster than what she thought was normal. But what does she know, she wasn't a doctor. Once the bandages were all off, she grabbed the rag and dipped it into the warm water.

Kisshu tensioned a little when Ichigo softly dabbed the wound, It felt weird to have a human help him. After a bit he relaxed and looked at her face. Ichigo was concentrating on what she was doing, and he saw the concern in her eyes.

After Ichigo was done cleaning the wound, she quickly rewrapped the wound in the clean bandages, being careful not to wrap them too tight. She grabbed the old bandages, rag and water and set them down on the desk.

"So, how did you get the wound in your side and all those scratches?" Ichigo asked, facing away from him.

Kisshu looked over at her. "I…got into a fight." He said. _'What's wrong with her. She should be asking what I am and be calling the Men in Black or whatever. Not healing me and asking how I got in this condition.' _He was puzzled. Any other human would be freaking out. Why was she different?

"As I thought." Ichigo whispered to herself. Kisshu heard her but didn't say anything. Ichigo grabbed all the stuff on the desk then came over and took the empty glass off the nightstand. After that she left, leaving Kisshu alone.

Ichigo did the same as before. She emptied the bowl in the sink and placed the rag in the dirty clothes pile. After refilling the glass with more ice water, Ichigo went back upstairs.

When she entered her room, she saw Kisshu staring out the window. "I got you more water." Ichigo said as she put the glass back on the nightstand. Kisshu was still staring out the window.

Ichigo sighed and went over to the sleeping bag. She rolled it up and stuck it in her closet. The whole time, Kisshu remand silent, still looking out the window.

After putting the sleeping bag away, Ichigo walked over and sat down on the floor next to the bed. She let her head rest against it and closed her eyes. Kisshu, finally looking away from the window, looked down at Ichigo's peaceful face.

"Why are you helping me?" His voice was soft.

Ichigo opened her dark brown eyes. "Because your hurt."

"You don't even know anything about me. What if I was some kind of…danger?" He said tilting his head to the side.

"I knew you were hurt and would be dead by morning if I didn't do something." Ichigo said as she closed her eyes again. "And even if you were some kind of dangerous person, I knew you would be too weak from blood loss to do anything."

Kisshu just sat there in awe. '_She's so kind and selfless. Unlike the other horrible, selfish, heartless _humans_.' _Kisshu liked Ichigo. She was something special. No other humans would have helped him. It was humans that put him in this condition anyway.

By now, Kisshu knew Ichigo didn't know what he was. That was what he was thinking about while he was staring out the window. After taking care of him and helping him in such kind way's, He thought Ichigo deserved to know the truth. She saved his life, he was in debt to her.

Kisshu gulped and took a deep breath. Right when he was about to speak, he heard something.

'_Knock, Knock, Knock.'_

Ichigos eyes snapped open. She quickly got up and ran to her window. She saw Moe with a few bags in her hands. "Oh no." She couldn't let her come in and see Kisshu. She had to think of a lie to get Moe to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Kisshu's voice came from behind her.

"Um….noooo. I just have to go check on something." Ichigo said running out of the room. As she left she told Kisshu to keep quiet.

Ichigo got to the door and opened it just enough to stick her head out. "H-hi Moe!"

"Hi Ichigo. I wanted to drop off these decorations. Me and my family are going on vacation for a week and I may not be back in time to help set up for the party." Moe said handing Ichigo the bags.

"O-oh. Ok. Well if that's all then I should get back to cleaning the house bye." Ichigo went to close the door and found that Moe's foot was in its way.

Moe looked sadly at Ichigo and said."I also want to say sorry. I found out what happened with Aoyama. He told me you never showed so he went with another girl. I slapped him so hard after hearing that."

Ichigo rolled her eyes at the thought of Moe slapping the most popular boy in school. It was a lie to make her feel better. "Moe, I couldn't care less for that jerk right now but I got to go. Bye." Ichigo quickly shut the door, barley hearing a 'good bye' from Moe. Ichigo dropped the bags on the couch and ran back up the stairs to her room.

Kisshu, with his big ears, heard the whole conversation downstairs. He was wondering who this Aoyama jerk was and what he did to Ichigo that made the other human feel sorry for her. Not soon after the door shut downstairs Ichigo came through her bedroom door.

"What was that about a jerk?" Kisshu asked.

"What? How did you here that from all the way up here?" Ichigo asked shocked.

Kisshu forgot Ichigo didn't know he was an alien. "I'll tell you what, Let's make a deal. I will tell you a secret about me if you tell me a few things about yourself." Kisshu said with a smirk.

Ichigo had to think. She didn't know Kisshu vary well, she barely knew him at all. But what would be so wrong about giving him a little info about herself? "…Fine."

Ichigo sat on the bed next to Kisshu ."My name is Momomiya Ichigo. I am 14 years old and live with my mom and dad. I am 5'2 and weigh 118 pounds. My favorite colors are red and pink. I like cats, strawberry's, chocolate, walking around the park, hanging out with friends, listening to music, and watching movies. I hate being stuck in the rain, black licorice, ghost's and any other scary things." Ichigo looked straight in Kisshu's amber eyes. "That's about it. Anything else you want to know?"

Kisshu thought for a minute. "You said you have a mom and dad. Where are they?"

Ichigo sighed. "Their away on business and won't be home for a while." She saw the glass on the nightstand. It was empty again. She got up and picked it up. "I'll go get more water. It's your turn to tell me about you when I come back." With that she walked out the door and down the stairs.

Kisshu sat on the bed waiting for Ichigo to come back. He could feel his wound healing under the bandages. All the scratches were already healed. One of the benefits of being an alien was the ability to heal fast.

He was already healed enough he could sit up on his own, even though it did feel nice the way Ichigo softly held him. He couldn't teleport yet, but he knew he was healed enough to get up and walk or float, He just didn't want Ichigo getting suspicious before he told her what he really was.

"Psst, Kish." A voice came from the window.

Kisshu looked over to see Taruto flying by it. "Tart! What are you doung here?"

The small alien teleported into the vary pink room. "I came to rescue you. Let's go while the old hag's distracted with my Chimera." Taruto said while trying to pull Kisshu out of the bed.

"Taruto, I don't need to be rescued." Something clicked in Kisshu's head. "Wait a minute, did you say Chimera?"

"AHHHHhhhhh!"

As if on cue, They heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. 'Ichigo!' Kisshu jumped out of bed and flu down the stairs, Tart close behind. "Are you nut's? She's a human!" He said following Kisshu.

When Kisshu got to the bottom of the stair he saw a Chimera beetle with large pinchers on its face and a stinger. The pinchers were only a few inches from Ichigo. She was balled up in a corner, shaking, tears were streaming down her face. Her hands were in fists on the top of her head as she braced herself for pain.

Kisshu made one of his daggers appear, then through it to the beetle's back. The beetle cried out in pain as the dagger broke through its hard shell. The beetle turned away from the terrified Ichigo to look at Kisshu and Taruto.

"Taruto, call of the bug." Kisshu said looking over to the small alien.

"Why are you helping her? SHE'S A HUMAN!" Taruto yelled.

Kisshu couldn't stand there and let her die, she saved him when he was left for dead. He was in debt to her.

The beetle Chimera had looked back and saw Ichigo making a run for the door. Ichigo couldn't believe this. She was attacked by a rat monster and now she was about to be a mutant bug's lunch. Ichigo felt something wrap around her foot and pulled it back, causing her to trip.

Ichigo turned her head back and saw what was tied around her foot. It was the same sticky thread that spiders used when they made their webs. She followed the thread with her eyes to see it was attached to the beetle's stinger.

Once again, Ichigo was frozen with fear as the beetle crawled over to her, snapping his pinchers together over and over again. Ichigo closed her eyes and prepared herself for pain, But instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her protectively and pulled her into a chest.

"Taruto! Call it off! She saved my life so I'm in debt to her!" The person's voice came from behind her. Ichigo heard someone snap their fingers and the beetles tread unwrapped around her, then it crawled away and out the door.

Ichigo looked up to the person that was behind her. She saw green hair and amber eyes, that was all Ichigo needed to see to know that it was Kisshu that was holding her. Her vision went black as she fainted from fear, shock, and wonder.

Kisshu held the sleeping girl in his arms as he looked back up to Taruto, who had shock and disbelief in his eyes. "Whart do you mean she saved you. We were taught that humans were heartless and selfish."

"True, they are but," He looked down at the girl in his arms. He liked holding her. "She is different. I was attacked by those girls with animal traits and was badly wounded. When she brought me back here she cleaned my wound and bandaged me up. She treated me kindly. That's why I'm in debt to her and will not let her be killed."

"Well you just saved her life from the beetle, so your debt should be paid. Now you can come back to the ship." Taruto said.

"I still can't leave yet." Kisshu said as he remembered the deal he made with Ichigo. "We made a deal. She held up her end of it, now it's my turn."

Kisshu picked up Ichigo bridle style and carried her back to her room. He laid her on her bed and turned back to Taruto.

"I'll be back on the ship as soon as our deal is done." Kisshu told Tart.

"…Fine. But you're on your own when you explain to pie why you have been gone for so long. " With that, Taruto teleported away.

Kisshu turned back to the sleeping Ichigo and sat on the bed next to her. He saw she had a cut on her wrist that was bleeding. He guessed it was from the glass she was carrying downstairs before she was attacked. _"It must have broken and cut her."_ Kisshu placed the palm of his hand on the cut. His hand started to glow a soft blue. When he stopped glowing and removed his hand, the cut was gone.

He laid down in the bed next to her and stroked her hair, then he fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

**MewBean: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, It had a lot of action in it. Kisshu, ask them the q****uestion I askedyou.**

**Kisshu: MewBean would like to know if super glue will stick to a non-stick pan.**

**MewBean: NOT THAT ONE! The one about the story!**

**Kisshu: Oh. MewBean wants to know wether I (Kisshu) should stay with Ichigo longer or take her with me to the ship. What do you think? Reveiw! Review! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Your An ALIEN?

**MewBean: Ok, since I couldn't decide wither Kisshu should take Ichigo with him or just stay there longer, I have combined the two. But, the real question is, Where will they be at the end of the chapter?**

**Kisshu: MewBean does Not own TMM! **

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night. She was so tired she just laid there, eyes still closed. She felt something warm next to her and snuggled up to it. After a few seconds, realization hit her. There was something warm wrapped around her waist, on her head, and the warmth next to her was _breathing._

Ichigo snapped her eyes open to stare at a bandaged up chest. Her eyes wondered up to see Kisshu's pail face _really _close to hers. Her face was so red, it put tomatoes to shame. He started to stir, pulling Ichigo closer to him. Her blush turned three shades darker.

Kisshu's gold eyes opened lazily and looked down to the blushing girl in his arms. Ichigo lost all her breath, his skin looked radiant in the moon light, and his gold eyes looked so much brighter in the dark. Kisshu smirked, showing off a sharp fang.

" Have a good sleep?" Kisshu said, still smirking.

Ichigo nodded quick. "Y-you can you let me go now." She said in a soft wisper.

"What if I don't want to?" He said as he tightening his grip around her, pulling her closer.

If it was possible, Ichigo's face turned redder then the before.

"L-let me G-go! R-remember, Y-you still have explain to do!" Ichigo stuttered.

"I don't think I should. You sound cold." Kisshu said as his smirk grew bigger. "Anyway, how come I can't explain like this?"

Ichigo knew she lost. No matter what she said, he would find a way to keep her there. "F-fine. Start explaining."

Kisshu took a deep breath. He felt a little scared of what she would think of him once she knew. "The first thing you should know is that I'm NOT human. I'm part of an alien race that are called cyniclons. We were sent here to save our planet. After you saw the rat Chirmera in the park, we were afraid that you would tell someone about it and we would be found out. I was sent to see if you told anybody, which you didn't. The other day when that beetle attacked you, one of my teammates came to 'rescue' me. He thought you had captured me and were torturing me for information."

Ichigo sat there. She didn't talk or move. She was shocked to find out that she has been taking care of an alien, in her house, in her room.

"Ichigo? You ok?" Kisshu looked down at her blank, red face.

"…" She wasn't answering. Kisshu sighed, he thought she would be angry and hate him now. He unwrapped his arms from around her and got out of the bed. His back was to the bed. Kisshu looked over his shoulder to the red head on the bed.

"…Goodbye, Ichigo." Kisshu looked away.

Right before he teleported, he felt a small hand grab his wrist. He looked back to the girl on the bed. He couldn't see her eyes, her bangs were covering them.

"You got to ask me a question, so now I get to ask you one." Ichigo said, still looking down.

Kisshu looked at her for a while longer, then sat down on the bed next to her. He still couldn't see her eyes.

"You serious, right? This is no joke?" She said in a whisper. If it wasn't for his alien hearing, Kisshu wouldn't have heard her.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Ichigo." Kisshu said to her.

"So,…where are your parents?" She asked in the same soft whisper as before. Kisshu's eye's widened. Out of all the questions she could have asked, she picked THAT one.

Kisshu took a deep breath. Only two other people knew that answer to her question. It wasn't something he told everyone.

"Well, my father died when I was young, so I don't know much about him. I grew up with my mother but, she's gone now too." Kisshu looked down to the floor.

"What happened to her?" She finally looked up to Kisshu.

"On my planet, the weather is really bad. We live under ground and there are still bad earthquakes and floods that cause damage. One day, an earthquake shook the cave so bad that rocks were falling. One was about to crush me, then I was pushed out of the way. I didn't know what happened at first, but when I did…"

Ichigo knew Kisshu needed to cry, he looked like he hadn't in a long time. She gave him an apologetic look and laced her fingers through his.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Ichigo felt guilty for making him tell her something that hurt him.

"It's ok." He gave her a reassuring small smile.

Ichigo decided to change the subject. "So where do you live? "

Kisshu smirked. "Want to see?"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I can take you there If you want." Kisshu said smirking.

"How can you do that?" Ichigo was puzzled. Kisshu stood up and reached a hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" Kisshu asked. He really wanted her to trust him.

Ichigo sat on her bed looking at Kisshu. Did she trust him? Sure he is an alien and the thought of her being dissected crossed her mind, but she doubted he would do that to her.

She looked at his hand and warily placed hers in his. She felt like she could trust him.

Kisshu was over joyed when she placed her hand in his, this meant she really did trust him. He pulled her up and into his arms. In seconds her face was as red as from earlier.

"Hold on tight." He said as he floated up with her.

"Ah!" Ichigo squealed and wrapped her arms around the green haired aliens neck. Kisshu couldn't help but chuckle, she was being too adorable.

Then they teleported.

Ichigo felt like she was on a carnival ride. It was both scary and fun.

"Open your eyes." Kisshu whispered in her ear.

The red head opend her eyes to look straight into his gold ones. Ichigo looked away with a blush, then realized she was in a room with forest green walls, with a king sized bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a dresser.

"Are you comfy?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked back at him and realized she was still in his arms with hers around his neck. She blushed even darker then before and let go of his neck as he let go of her.

When she saw the window she was amazed. She was looking at the stars, moon, and EARTH?

"Um,Kisshu. Where are we?" She asked as she looked at her home planet.

"Just outside of Earth's atmosphere." Kisshu said behind her in a casual voice.

Kisshu watched as Ichigo took deep breaths and fanned herself. Ichigo felt like she was going to pass out again.

"You ok?" Kisshu asked in a worried voice.

"Y-ya, this is just a little much for me." She said as she tried to stay conches.

"Maybe I should take you back." Kisshu said as he stud up and walked over to her.

"Y-ya, maybe we should." Kishhu wrapped his arms around her and the teleported back to her room.

Kisshu set Ichigo down on the bed when they got back. He told Taruto he would be back now.

"Bye Ichigo" Kisshu said smiling to her.

"Wait!" Ichigo said before he could leave. "Will I see you again?"

Kisshu winked at her and smiled a genuine smile. "Count on it!" With that he left.

Ichigo laid down and went back to sleep, praying this wasn't a dream.

**MewBean: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Kisshu: Review! Or I won't come back!**


	8. Chapter 8: Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I'm going on vacation for one week and may not be able to update for a while. I promise I will try to type more of the story and Update as soon as I can. I'm not sure if the place were im staying has Wi-Fi Or not. Thank you to all of the people that have read my story and have reviewed it. **


	9. Chapter 9: Why Do I Feel Like This

**MewBean: IM SO SORRY! I can't believe I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I have finally found time to write (I only had to get hit with a softball first)**

**Kisshu: IM BACK TOO! Me and MewBean were very happy with the reviews we got. Anyway, MewBean does NOT OWN ANYTHING….sadly.**

_**START!**_

When Kisshugot back to his room he sunk down into his bed and was going to go to sleep, until…

_*Knock-Knock*_

Forcing his sleepy body off the bed, Kisshu went to open the door. When he opened the door Kisshu was greeted with an emotionless stare from Pie.

"May I help you with something or can I go back to bed?" Kisshu asked sleepy.

"Kisshu," Pie said in a serious tone. "Taruto has told me that you protected the human that was holding you hostage and now witnessed two Chimera attacking. Is this true?"

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Pie, She wasn't keeping me hostage. She was helping me heal Becau-"

"Heal?" Pie cut him off. "Why would you need help healing from a human, we heal faster than humans on our own."

Kisshu had an irritated look. "Will you let me finish! Sheesh. I was attacked by those girls with animal traits, all five of them. Apparently they are stronger than we thought, because they had scratched me up so bad that I fainted from blood loss about a few hours later. That human girl found me and, as crazy as it seems, she helped me. Then I made a little deal with her but before we were done, Taruto came and attacked her."

Pie stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "I see. A life for a life. And the deal is done?"

"Yeah." Kisshu said starting to fall asleep.

"Very well. You may go back to bed." Pie said before he left his green haired friend to rest.

Kisshu laid back down in bed with one thought in his mind before entering dreamland.

'_Im going to go play with Ichigo tomorrow morning.' _

**~With Ichigo~**

Ichigo woke to an ache in her stomach. She then remember that with all the crazy things going on, she had forgot to eat. *_Grrooowwl*_ And now her stomach was paying for it.

She quickly changed into some jean shorts and a red shirt with a little black cat in the bottom corner. Once she was done changing she went downstairs to make breakfast. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster. While she waited for her toast she grabed some peanut butter and pulled an apple out of the frige and cut in into slices.

When she was done with the apple she was still waiting for her toast, so she turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs was playing. _Go Screw Yourself by Avery._

Ichigo started jumping up and down, spinning, and swinging her hips to the beat. While she was dancing all around the kitchen, Ichigo was unaware of the amber eyed, green haired alien that was watching with amusement from the window. With every passing second his smirk grew bigger and bigger.

In the middle of a spin, Ichigo felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She did what any sensible girl would do; She screamed. Not a second later, a pale hand was covering her mouth.

"Shh! Ichigo, it's just me." Said a playful voice. She was twisted around to come face to face with Kisshu.

"Jeez. You scared me half to death." Ichigo said pulling out of his grip and placing a hand over her heart dramatically.

_*Chink*_

Finally, Ichigos toast was done. She took it out the hot toast and placed it on a plate. Then she grabbed a knife and started to spread the peanut butter she got earlier onto her toast.

"What are you doing?" Kisshu asked from behind her.

"Making peanut butter toast." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's that?" Kisshu asked. He didn't know much about earth food. Him, Pie and Taruto have only been eating the food they brought with them and some fruit and vegetables they had found.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. '_It's peanut butter on toast, how much more simply put can it be!'_ Ichigo looked at him again and saw that he was completely clueless. '_Then again, he's not from this planet. He probably doesn't know what a lot of stuff is.' _

"Do you want to try some?" She asked.

Kisshu thought for a minute, "Yeah."

Ichigo put two more pieces of bread in the toaster. When the toast was done, Ichigo spread the peanut butter onto the toast and placed it on a plate.

The whole time Ichigo was making the toast, Kisshu was watching with fascination. '_She certainly knows what she is doing. Maybe I can convince Pie and Deep Blue to let me spare her life and we can keep her as a maid._

Ichigo set the plate down in front of Kisshu. At first he just stared at it. He looked up at Ichigo that had just sat down to eat her toast and a sliced up apple. Kisshu watched as ichigo took a bite out of her toast, chewed it, and then swallowed it.

Kisshu looked back down to his food and gulped. He raised the toast to his face and took a bite.

Ichigo watched as Kisshus face lit up as he chewed. He obviously liked the food. She couldn't help but smile at her work, she felt happy he liked her cooking.

Kisshu couldn't believe the amazing teats in his mouth. _'Screw being a maid, she should be our cook!'_ Kisshu couldn't remember the last time he eat something so good.

His gaze went to Ichigo. He watched as she chewed her food, the way her lips move. He desperately wanted to press his lips to hers and get his tongue inside her mouth an- '_Wait, What?' _Kisshu shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked from the other side of the table.

Kisshu could see the concerned look in her eyes and thought it was adorable. He smiled. "Everything is fine. I… just got a little chill, That's all."

Ichigo stood up and started walking out of the kitchen. "I'll go get you a blanket." She told him, but the words meet deaf ears. His attention was on her hips. Once she was out of sight, Kisshu realized what he was doing.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about these things? I've never been like this before.' _Kisshu kept thinking about reasons he why he would feel this way. _'I have been ill for a few days.I was also tired and pie kept me up last night_, _maybe I thinking like this because I'm over tired. I shouldn't be feeling these things, she's a human!...But a very cute human with soft hands.'_ Kisshu thought to himself as he remembered the way she held him when she was healing him.

While Kisshu was downstairs, Ichigo was upstairs grabbing a blanket for Kish, but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. She was thinking about the way Kisshu looked now that he was better. She could see the playfulness and mischief in his shining gold eyes, but she also saw something else. _'What was that look in his eyes? It looked like…longing?...Want?' _It was making her mad that she didn't know what it was.

Ichigo finally picked out a blanket and took it down to Kisshu. As soon as she walked into the room He grinned at her. She gave him a little smile and handed him the blanket.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo almost laugh at how fast his grin fell into a cute confused face. _'Wait. Cute?'_ Did she actually think that?

"What's a movie?" Kisshu asked breaking her train of thought.

"It's something you watch on TV." Ichigo explained to him.

Kisshu only became more confused. "What's TV?"

"Um," Ichigo wanted to laugh at how dense he seemed, but she knew he wouldn't know what some things are. "It's a device that images are sent to from a satellite in space."

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about now. I think I heard Pie talk about it once." Kisshu said, finally understanding.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be confused. "Who's Pie?" She asked.

"Just a friend that came with me here." He answered. "So can we.. um.. 'watch a movie'?" Kisshu was curious what these movies were like.

"Sure, come in here." Ichigo said as she walked into the living room. Kisshu followed behind her with the blanket.

Ichigo put The Labyrinth into the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Kisshu. Through the movie, Kisshu kept asking questions about what was going to happen. After most of them being answered 'Just watch', He gave up on asking anything

Once the movie ended, Kisshu looked over to Ichigo sleeping on his shoulder. Her face looked so peaceful and her skin looked so soft. He couldn't help but use his fingertips to crease her cheek. He gently brushed his thumb over her lips, her soft, warm, plump lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.

Without thinking his head lowered to hers, his lips were only inches apart. He moved his lips closer, and closer, and closer until

_*Ding-Dong*_

The sound snapped Kisshu to his senses as he quickly dropped his hand from her cheek. Ichigo opened her eyes lazily and stretched.

*_Ding-Dong*_

Ichigo got up to answer the door when she was stopped by Kisshu. She looked back at him.

"Ichigo I need to go. I'll be back later." He said before he teleporting.

Ichigo was taken back for a minute. Then rushed to see Who was at the door.

**MewBean: That's all for now folks. So who do you think is at the door? What's Wrong with Kisshu? Well, you all will have to wait until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Kisshu: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The more reviews, favs , and followers she gets the faster she types. ALSO, If you review, MewBean will make me have dirty thought's about Ichigo.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad News and Worst

**MewBean: Hi guys! I'm so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated for a while, school just started and I keep getting lost in the hallways. I want to thank SonicXMinagirl, Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, and Mew IchigoXkish , for reviewing almost every chapter. Also, This (~***~) is short for time jumps or switching to Kish to Ichigo.**

**Kisshu: MewBean does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Now start reading! I Want My Kitty!**

When Kisshu arrived at the ship he went straight to Pai's lap. He figured if anyone knew what was going on with him, it would be Pai.

"Pai!" Kisshu called to his friend that was holding a vile with some type of red liquid in it.

Pai set the vile down into a small, gray box. "Is something wrong?" He asked with his emotionless voice.

"Kind of," Kisshu replied. "I've been feeling some strange things lately and I don't know what they mean."

Pai looked at Kisshu like he just realized something was different. "What kind of feelings do you have and when do you get them?" He questioned.

Kisshu looked over to the lab widow trying to hide the small blush on his cheeks. "Um.. I got them when I was watching the red head that you told me to keep my eye on. And the feelings I got were really weird, they were more like urges or something. "

Pai had a small, sly smile on his face. "Kisshu there is nothing wrong with you, you're just at the age when you start to feel lustful and choose a mate." Pai said turning to his computer.

"What?" Kisshu asked. He was never told of this; after his mom died he had spent the rest of his childhood preparing for this mission.

Pai sat down in his computer chair and started to explain. "Like our ancestors, when we are a certain age, we start to have lustful feelings towards females. These feelings are what help us find our soul mate. Once we find our soul mate, we mark her as ours and no one else's. We actually become quit possessive, protective, and short tempered when we see another male near her."

Kisshu was a bit taken back. "Is that what the feelings are? Just lust?" he asked.

Pai sighed. "For now, yes. But when you do find her, it will be pure love."

"Ok, but how will I know when I find her?" Kisshu asked.

"I've heard that the male will feel a pull towards her and hates to be apart from her. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." Pai said turning back to his computer.

Kisshu left the lab and went to his room. When he got there he striped and got into a hot shower. He needed to let all that information sink in. But there was one thing that kept ringing out in his head.

_Is Ichigo my Soul Mate?_

Ichigo opened the door to revile A women in a business suit. She had green eyes and straight black hair.

"Miss. Ichigo?" She asked with a sad smile. "Yes?" Ichigo answered. The lady had a look of pity in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. My name is Alice Willis, I worked with your parents."

Ichigo raised her eyebrow. "You mean work?" The Alice's smile became sadder. " Ichigo, do you mind if I come in?" The lady, Alice, asked. "Sure." Ichigo replied.

Alice walked over to the couch with Ichigo behind her. They both sat down on it and Alice took a nervous breath. "Ichigo, something bad happened. Your parents had to go to America for their business trip and they took a plan. The plan they took flu into a storm and the plan fell into the ocean. As far as we know there were no survivors, but were not sure."

Ichigo felt the familiar dryness in her eyes as tears started to spill over. _Why did this have to happen? Why me?_ Ichigo kept thinking to herself. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. If you want you can come stay with me." Alice spoke in a soft voice.

Ichigo wiped a few tears away. "No. I think I'd rather be in my home." She told Alice. "Can you leave me by myself, I need time."

Alice gave Ichigo a look of pity. "Okay," She said and stood up. "Don't hesitate to call or come over if you need anything." Alice said as she walked out the door.

As soon as Alice was gone Ichigo let her tears fall freely and started sobbing. She took the blanket that Kisshu had earlier and rapped herself in it. She found comfort in it as she breathed in his sent. She wished badly that he didn't leave and that he was here to comfort her. Ichigo laid on the couch and cried for what felt like days.

After a while she ran out of tears and couldn't cry any more. Ichigo looked at the clock and realized she had only been crying for an hour or so. Sighing, she got up off the couch and whipped away her remaining tears off her cheeks.

Ichigo decided she needed some fresh air and went for a walk. '_Maybe some window shopping will help clear my mine.'_ She thought as she walked by some of the stores on the street side.

Ichigo went to walk into one of the stores and bumped into another person; both fell to the ground. Ichigo looked to see who she bumped into but before she got the chance to get a good look at the person or say anything the person was bowing their head and saying sorry repeatedly.

"S-sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" That was all Ichigo could hear. "Eh, it's ok. Really. You can stop apologizing; I wasn't watching where I was going so it was just as much my fault as it was yours." Ichigo said trying to get the person to stop apologizing.

As the person straightened up, Ichigo could see the person was a girl with green hair in two long braids. She also had blue eyes and glasses.

"Lettuce onee-chan!" came a shriek from a little girl with blond hair. She was running up to the Green haired girl. "Minto onee-chan said we need to get over to the café NOW!" The little girl said once she was in front of Ichigo and the other girl.

"O-okay." The other girl said. She turned back to Ichigo and apologized again. "ooooh. Did clumsy Lettuce one-chan have another accident?" The little blond girl teased as the two walked down the street.

Ichigo laughed a bit before going into the store to look around.

Kisshu had just got out of the shower and put some shorts on. He was pacing around his room shirtless with one of his dragon swords in his hands. Water was dripping down his face, back, and chest from his wet hair.

Kisshu still had lots of questions about the whole Soul Mate thing. Is his Soul Mate back on his planet? Is his Mate on earth? Was it even possible for a Cyniclon to have a human Soul Mate? Where the hell is Taruto!? Would he know anything about this?

Kisshu shook that last thought out of his head. Toruto wouldn't know because he is to young and probably never heard of it because he was in training too.

Kisshu was getting angry. He decided to go blow off some steam and cause some chaos. Even If he liked Ichigo, he still had a job to do and still hated humans.

'_Just not Ichigo.'_ He added in his head. He teleported to the edge of the city; far away from Ichigo's house which was on the opposite edge of the city. He sat on the top of a building looking for something he could use.

A crow flu by and Kisshu took his chance to through a parasite at it. He watched as the bird grew in size and developed razor sharp claws and teeth. He sat back on the roof and watched as the crow started to cause a panic on the street below.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" a girls voice cried. Kisshu saw his Chimera crow avoid the attack and smiled. The five girls from before appeared on the street and started to attack the crow. Kisshu smiled in approval as the crow avoided all the attacks.

"Let round two begin!" Kisshu whispered to himself as he dove down to the fight below with his dragon swords in hand.

**MewBean: Well that's it for now. Once again; sorry for the late update. Now that** **school started, I'm going to be busy, but I promise I'm going to try and update at least once a week on the weekends. If I miss a weekend update I'm sorry and I will try to update the next weekend. **

**Kisshu: Please review! I didn't get to play with my kitty this chapter! If you review MewBean will update faster and I can play with Ichigo!**


	11. Chapter 11: City Madness

**MewBean: **_**READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_** Ok, so I've been having some writers block with this story. I had some really good ideas about how it should be but I keep having setbacks. I may abandon this story so if anyone wants to 'adopt' it, let me know because I don't want to just leave it. I will update every once in a while just to keep you readers happy, but I will update my other story more than this one because it is more popular and interesting.**

**Kisshu: Don't let this story be abandoned, Someone adopt me and my soul mate story!**

**(~Last chapter~)**

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" a girls voice cried. Kisshu saw his Chimera crow avoid the attack and smiled. The five girls from before appeared on the street and started to attack the crow. Kisshu smiled in approval as the crow avoided all the attacks.

"Let round two begin!" Kisshu whispered to himself as he dove down to the fight below with his dragon swords in hand.

"KAAAWWWW!" The crow Chimera screeched as it dove down to the five girls, avoiding the purple ones whip and the blue ones arrow.

Kisshu smiled at the girls pathetic attempted to defeat his Chimera. "Hahaha! You stupide girls will lose this time, that's a promise! You might as well give up and except your fate." He yelled down to the three girls on the ground. Wait, three?

"Take this!" the yellow girls annoying voice screamed in his sensitive ear.

Kisshu felt the weight of the small girl as she landed on his back. "Hey! Get off!" He yelled as he tried to reach around himself to grab her. He felt a hard impact on the top of his head.

"Bad Alien!" the small girl, once again, yelled in his ear as she kept hitting him on the head. "Go back to where you came from!" Hitting him even harder.

Kisshu gritted his teeth as he summand his Dragon Sword's and successfully cut her lags up enough that she let go and fell. Before the small girl could hit the ground the blue one caught her.

"KAAAWW!" Kisshu looked to see his Chimera bite the purple one's whip and tug her into the air, then let go so she went flying off some were. It was then hit by a water blast from the green girl.

"Destroy them! ALL of them!" Kisshu ordered the beast.

"KAAWWWW!"

(~*~)

Ichigo was walking around the store looking at the many colorful tops hanging on hangers when she heard some man enter the store and started shouting.

"Run! Run for your lives! There is some sort of beast outside!" He yelled before running back out the door with a few screaming people fallowing behind him. In minutes the store was completely empty and there was a mob of people running in a screaming panic down the street. Soon there was no one and the area was abandoned.

Ichigo slowly got up from the floor where she dove after the people ran out of the store, nearly running her over.

"What the heck is going on." She whispered to herself as she peeked out the window to see what was going one. She saw nothing but the empty street.

Right as she was about to turn away and go home she saw a huge shadow on the building infront of her.

"KAAWWW!" A shrill shriek entered her ears. She had to cover them because of the volume of it. All the windows shattered as it released the sound for the second time.

Ichigo walked out of the store, searching the sky for whatever made the shadow. He stayed close to the buildings and hid in the shadows as he tried to stay calm and just get out of the area.

"Take that!" She heard a voice echo from down the empty street. She wondered if someone was left here just like she was before heading to where the voice came from.

As she made her way to it, she couldn't help t5he nagging feeling that she heard this voice before. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a name of face the voice could belong to.

"KAAWW!" She heard the horrible sound like it was closer than before. It made the ground shake, along with the sides of the buildings.

"What is that?" She asked herself.

'_Whap_!' '_Crash_!'

She turned to the new noise to see a girl dressed in a skimpy purple outfit, glass all around her with a freshly broken window above her.

Ichigo gasped before running over to the girl that was laying un-conches on the ground. When she got close enough she almost tripped. On top of her head was a pair of fuzzy gray wolf ears and coming from her back side was a matching tail.

'_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!'_

**MewBean: So, like I said before, If anyone wants this story, let me know.**

**Kisshu: I'm entrusting you with my love!**


End file.
